Amid the flames
by Ester Nightshade
Summary: What if Mevolent came back along with his terrible army? Skulduggery and Valkyrie must fight against the past as well as Mevolent. Betrayal will unfold and death will roll out. Better than it sounds my fourth fanfic so please give it a try. Slight Valduggery not much though. Violent after KOTW (Caelan is still alive and in love with Valkyrie)
1. Chapter 1

Her feelings become numb, cut off by her fall, flames surround her and the screams of pure pain and terror block out the sound of war. The pieces place together forming her memory on how it began. She manages to pick up the solid figure of Billy-Ray Sanguine, striding towards her, his straight razor in his left hand, whilst his right hand forms a curled fist.

How did this start? Well it was just another day when any type of evil tries to bring back Darquesse and destroy the world, (Remnants can never be classed as un-evil).

The Bentley swerved around the corner, forcing Valkyrie Cain to dig her nails into the passenger seat. Had it not been her mentor Skulduggery Pleasant behind the wheel, she would have been screaming curses.

The dilapidated building stood ahead, all they had to do was arrest Sanguine, stop the Remnants, all whilst keeping the Elders in safe hands. No pressure. Cautiously, they entered the house, Skulduggery held his gun in his right gloved hand. Valkyrie was caught off guard by the odd sounds filling the room straight ahead.

Drip, drip, drip

Tap, tap, tap

She motioned towards the sound, bit her lip and silently made her way towards the cause of the drip. It had stopped. Valkyrie peered round the corner, shock and nausea hit with such impact that she could hardly stand. In front stood none other than the Vampire assassin Dusk, his human form made no difference to the flecks of scarlet at his feet. The cause of the drip was, a simple leak from the ceiling. The tap caused by his pale fingers against the wall. Silently, the next assassin entered: Billy Ray Sanguine, he walked past Dusk not giving a single glance his way.

Only then did Valkyrie realize, their presence hadn't gone undetected, before she could react Dusk lunged her way. Skulduggery was too busy with Sanguine to hear her struggle, that's when an unbearable pain coursed through her body, as if she had stuck her finger in an electrical socket. She brought her hands up to her eye, it came back with a bittersweet scarlet river of blood. Black spots danced in her vision, her knees buckled, the last thing she heard before she blacked out was Skulduggery calling her name, whilst Dusk's nefarious laugh echoed off the brick walls, followed by: "We're very concerned."


	2. authors note IMPORTANT

**Hi Guys sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I need your help I can't think of ideas for this story so please review with ideas or I can't carry this story on. So if I can't get ideas, The story is:**

**1\. Deleted**

**So please review with ideas for this story.**

**WiseGirl156 out**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**Sorry for taking so long but things have been happening in my family so I couldn't update but here it is enjoy. Also this is not completely my idea I had some help from Amy. i guess. So please enjoy.**

Valkyrie's Pov

I could hear muffled sounds around me, a beeping that was constant to my ears; along with the voice that I couldn't forget. Skulduggery. I could hear my name being called multiple times. But when I tried to open my eyes, the weight of my eyelids were far too heavy, as if they were boulders at the entrance of a cave.

But the more I tried, the easier it became. Soon enough, I could open my eyes and see my surrounding room.

I was no longer in the dilapidated building with Dusk and Sanguine, but in the sanctuary hospital. In front of me sat Skulduggery, I was sure that if he had eyes, they would be screwed shut. I cleared my throat, causing his skull to tilt up.

"You're awake,"he stated, like it was hard to realize.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"I managed to pull you from Dusk's grasp, but I couldn't arrest either of the criminals." Skulduggery sounded lame and disappointed in his failure.

* * *

I soon found that I could be released once I had awoken. I also decided it would be best that for tonight I stayed at Gordon's for the night. So after phoning my mum to inform her, she hesitantly agreed to my choice.

The car ride in the Bentley was quiet, I could read Skulduggery like a book, he was obviously not impressed with himself, knowing his mood swing, I decided to let it slip as we pulled up in the drive.

After thanking Skulduggery, I entered the old mansion that was once owned by my now dead uncle. I know this sounded weird but, the house was unusually quiet, usually, echo Gordon would be muttering rather loudly about his unfair life.

My phone's stupid ring tone echoed into the quiet hall. The number was definitely Skulduggery's.

As I answered the mobile, I could hear crashes from the other end.

_"Valkyrie?"_Skulduggery's voice sounded urgent,_"the Sanctuary is under attack! I know it's impossible, but Serpine is leading them! He's sent his assassins after you!"_

Before I could answer the quiet was smashed, literally.

The window to the side of me shattered as two shadows entered the room. I stood back, positioning myself in a fighting stance; but as I managed to see the attackers faces. There was no mistaking them.

Dusk and... but it was impossible, he was dead, but no; it was definitely him.

Caelan.

_"Val? What's going on Valkyrie?"_Soon, the line went dead.

Before I could react, I was on the floor, his cold breath, against my face and neck.

"Who's going to save you now? I've waited a long time for this,"

With that, everything went black...

**Sorry this chapter was short but I couldn't think how to put it into a dramatic chapter, so you see the review button? Please click it and give me ideas and, if you want this story to be Valduggery, please say.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
